Survivor
by Vadena
Summary: In World War II young men are being recruited for the war. Lt. Colonel Shikamaru and his friends are sent to train the new recruits and then immediately leave for the front lines. But they leave behind people special to them.
1. Chapter 1

Monday, September 22, 1940: Departure

Walking into the dreary looking station Shikamaru looked at the trains times. He sighed. Another twenty minutes to be spent in an area where sorrow and tears were the most prominent sight. Women and children hanging on to men in military issued fatigues, bags slung over their shoulder.

He looked to his side, a small petite figure a foot shorter than his 6'4 frame walked beside him her face downcast, and long silky golden blonde strands cascaded across her lithe form. Gently taking her hand he squeezed it reassuringly and frowned when it had not squeezed back against his own. He then gripped her waist, eyes filling with sorrow when she did not lean into him-as she normally did.

Quickly taking a hold on her elbow he led her to a vacant corner of the train station. When he had come to a stop they were standing underneath a faulty gas light, flickering on and off. She simply stood there unmoving, not even recognizing that he had pushed her into a corner, or even that he was there at all.

Running a hand over his hair in frustration he contemplated what he should do in this situation. He was bad with women generally, crying women he couldn't deal with, but an unresponsive Naru was something he could deal with even less. Taking her small rounded chin in between his thumb and index finger and made her face him. But her eyes were looking off to the side.

"Look at me." He pleaded, his deep voice smooth and sorrowful. He got no response.

"Please baby, please Naru look at me. You can't ignore me forever." Slowly she brought her big cerulean eyes to look into his chocolate brown. Her expression was like something you would see in a marble statue, completely devoid of any life, eyes like glass dulled.

"Talk to me Naru." He demanded.

"What do you want me say?" Her voice was dead of emotion and so quiet that he had to strain to hear her. Her beautiful cerulean eyes were dull, the shine that would engulf her entire being snuffed out leaving behind a hollow shell. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. He wanted her to show some emotion, Shikamaru couldn't leave and possibly die with this as his last image of her. He shouted this time.

"Do whatever you want! Scream at me, kick me, hit me do anything but ignore me. I have to know that you will be alright."

"How do you know that I will be alright!" She roared back. "You will be gone! For god knows how many years you will be gone off to fight Nazi's, and the only way I'll even know if your alright is in the casualty papers or if I don't get those stupid yellow envelopes!" While she was speaking the tears that she had so desperately tried to suppress came cascading down her scar ridden cheeks.

In surprise Shikamaru stepped forward in an effort to comfort her but she violently stepped back. Her arms went around her torso in a protective stance, and crouched down low, her face between her legs. He kneeled down and brought his arms around her small and frail body.

"Don't touch me!" She wailed, wriggling and twisting trying to get out of his firm grip. Placing one hand on her face he touched his forehead to hers.

"I don't know what you want me to do Vixen. You know my duty, as one of the top Lt. Colonels in the military I need to go to the front lines." His eyes looked at hers never leaving them. "If I don't go then everyone I care about might be hurt." Taking the hand that was around her waist he grabbed her hands, numbly thumbing the sparkling engagement ring.

Her tears renewed with more force. "I know," she whispered, "and I am being selfish, but I don't want you to go." Wrapping her arms around his neck she nuzzled her face into his chest, she took a deep breath, savoring in the mixed smell of his cologne, and crisp marines uniform.

His own large arms wrapped around her waist. Bringing her tear stained face parallel to his she whispered. "Be careful Shika, I don't know what I'd do without you." Then she brought her lips to his in an innocently chaste kiss. But before she could remove her lips he deepened it arms tightening around her waist, and suddenly it became a kiss of passionate desperation, saying everything that couldn't be said but needed to be heard. His sadness, and love and need, her sorrow and need for comfort.

The bystanders scattered around the station only saw the odd mixture of navy blue, white, and light orange on the floor. As a mixture of two peoples sadness bled into one.

"I love you so much Shikamaru."

"Troublesome woman, you should know that I love you too." He grumbled.

She risked a giggle, he mentally winced when he heard the garbled laugh. She smoothed out the winkles in her white, orange polka dotted dress. 'Of course it has orange polka dots' he thought to himself 'its Naru.'

He looked into her eyes lovingly. "I will do whatever I can to make it back to you Naru." She nodded solemnly, her finger running through his pony tail.

They were silent for a while enjoying each other's company while they could. Her tan cheek resting on the crisp white uniform, her legs resting on his blue slacks.

"I want to give you something." Naru spoke suddenly her hands reaching for her small white purse.

"Hmm? I don't need anything baby." He nuzzled into the crook of her neck. When she stayed silent his eyebrow rose.

She sighed nervously. "I-I know… you don't need anything, but…" Her hands slowly retreated form the confines of the purse. Along with a long train of shiny Snow White pearls. His eyes widened to an impossible degree.

"N-Naru, I can't take your pearls, they are so expensive not to mention that your father gave them to you." Her grasped her hands and pushed the item away.

She rubbed her eye. "I'm not giving them to you, they are for loan," she took his hand and wrapped the necklace around his wrist multiple times, "take care of them for me." She whispered.

He smiled slightly, then guffawed. "Troublesome woman." He stated. She smiled.

"Train to Camp Wickson, coming in." A muffled grainy inter-com sounded out. Naru's breath hitched, and the station exploded with sound. Shikamaru stood up.

"I'll try to make it back to you, but I'm not promising anything." She said nothing. He turned and started walking away. When a shout was heard.

"You're coming back Shikamaru. You better not tell me otherwise, or else I'll go over there myself and dig you out of that trench." He turned to look at her, she was leaning heavily on a wooden bench. He dug into his pocket, and pulled his older issued dog tags, she caught them with a trip.

He smirked then simply walked away and threw a wave out from behind him. The click-clack of his shoes muffled by the sounds around him.

Walking down the narrow walkway of the train, Lt. Colonel Shikamaru Nara headed for the compartment designated for the higher ups. Every now and then he would find men recognizing his station, quickly standing and saluting him until he gave them a small nod. He rolled his eyes 'its not like we're at camp where you have to show respect, but at least now, I know which rookies know the who is in charge.'

He stopped at a compartment door, the red paint faded and chipped off of the oak door. Opening the door to the compartment, he was met with his fellow colonels and best friends, talking quietly. He looked toward Kiba Inuzuka, the one of the four that handles the conditioning, someone the men of 107th infantry will soon hate to love, with his sadistic and possibly fatal training regimen. Kiba was currently talking with Shino, he had a small smile on his face, making the tattoos on his cheeks look slightly warped.

Then there was Shino, silently listening to the talkative colonel. Shino had discarded his usual high collared jackets for the traditional marines uniform, though Shikamaru presumed he'd only given up after Sakura's nagging got to him, even then he'd probably given it up reluctantly. His signature black-tinted goggles plastered to his face. Shino was the gangs information gatherer, since the man had a habit of blending in extremely well into crowds.

Chouji was the last that had made up the foursome, the rotund man was the groups combat specialist, and despite his easy going friendly persona his sadistic side was huge. His long auburn-brown bushy hair was pulled into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. Some beef jerky in one hand and a large water bottle in another.

Along with Shikamaru's genius mind and a niche for strategical planning they were the most ruthless team to be made from the United States Marine Corp. some people weren't exactly happy about that though. The four of them had made Lt. Colonel when they were 23 which was last month, and most were betting that they would make General before they hit 27.

"Yo Lt. Colonel Nara, how are you doing." Kiba hollered.

Rolling his eyes, Shikamaru stuffed his baggage into the netting on the ceiling. "You saw me last week, and every day before that for the past sixteen years. I'm doing about the same now as I was then, no need to be obnoxious Kiba." Shikamaru walked to the seat nearest the window, grimacing when he sat on the lumpy cushioned seats.

Kiba huffed. "I was only being polite."

Shino snorted. "Your only polite to Hinata."

Kiba whined, frowning. "Hey! I was polite to the girls when we met them." Kiba huffed indignantly

"That's because you thought you thought thay were hot." Chouji dead panned.

"And that's my fault how?" Kiba threw his arms up into the air. "They are hot. When we met them at that hospital you can't tell me that you didn't at least look at the other girls."

"Well," everyone looked to Chouji, "I did check out Ino, Sakura and Naru it isn't all that uncommon, what about you guys, you can't tell me that you didn't at least look at the others."

Shikamaru and Shino stayed quiet.

"You didn't?" Kiba's eyes were wide, "talk about tunnel vision." He hollered.

The compartment was silent for a while. "How do you think their going to deal with everything." Kiba said softly.

"Hopefully they'll lean on each other while we're gone." Shikamaru replied.

"When I was getting ready this morning Ino was leaning against the door, with puffy eyes and was clutching my uniform jacket as if, if I didn't have it I wouldn't be going." Chouji admitted. "I've never been more conflicted."

"Yeah, Hinata just went through the morning as if nothing were different, and then when she saw me she shook so bad she dropped the pan she was holding and her legs practically dissolved under her." Kiba remarked.

"Naru was like a ghost, she didn't eat, talk, only moved when she needed to, it was only until I was practically begging on my knees, to get her to actually respond." He pinched the bridge if his nose.

"Heh, almost like when you proposed to her." Kiba snorted while Shikamaru glared at him between his fingers.

"You know that is not how it happened." He growled.

"So Shino, how did Sakura act this morning." Chouji changed the subject.

Shino thought for a second. "Broken." He uttered. "I've never seen her like that, not even when her mother died."

The train creaked and the four officers straightened, turning toward the window. They saw waves and waves of dull blondes and brown haired women, handkerchiefs dabbing across their eyes. But they could not see the pink, blonde, indigo, or sunflower blonde of their girls.

Just as the train left the station the four boys spotted them. The first thing Shikamaru saw was Sakura. Her emerald green eyes surrounded by red, and hair rumpled and mussed. He turned a raised brow to Shino, who returned a smirk, Shikamaru shook his head and turned back to the window. She was holding Shino's jacket in a tight grip, the pale green of the jacket contrasting with the red of her dress, her mouth in a watery smile.

Then there was Ino, her hands roughly grading against an old grafting of Chouji's dog tags, her royal purple dress wrinkled and her overall appearance terrible. Chouji forcefully rubbed his face, and sighed sighed despairingly. "Man now I really don't want to leave her." He muttered. His eyes are starting to redden, Shikamaru noted.

Beside Ino was Hinata, her face ashen, eyes with dark rims around them, her apron was around the lower half of her face, her shoulders shaking. Akamaru dutifully sat beside her allowing her to lean heavily onto him. "C'mon baby don't do this to me, don't shut down." Kiba murmured. His voice breaking and chest heaving.

The there was Naru, his Naru, his angel, his Vixen. She had Hinata into a death grip, tears falling without abandon, her gloved hands fisting into Hinata's pale lavender dress. Running her hand along the the top of her indigo head. Her cerulean blue eyes met his chocolate brown, and her face instantly brightened, the hand that was on Hinata's head rose to wave, catching the girls attention. They also started to wave, and then they were gone. The station a small little dot in the distance.

"Man that is the single worst- Hey Shika, whats under your sleeve?" Kiba inquired. He turned his gaze toward the loud male, heaving a suffering sigh her closed his eyes.

"What a drag, I was hoping I hid it well enough." He grumbled, lazily bringing his hand to his sleeve and drunkenly bringing it down. The sound of choking, and garbled gasps filled the train compartment. Shikamaru opened an eye.

"You okay Chouji." He asked. Chouji had choked on the water he had been drinking during the revelation. Chouji patted his chest roughly.

"Swell man, I'm doing fine." He rasped out. Shikamaru nodded, then closed his one open eye.

"It is interesting that Naru gave you her precious pearls, she has never taken them off." Shino spoke.

Shikamaru sighed. "Yeah she said something about how they were on loan to me, and how if I didn't come back to give them back she going to dig me out of a trench?" He replied noncommittally.

Kiba guffawed. "That sir, is the most screwed up logic that I have ever heard."

Shino and Shikamaru snorted. "All Uzumaki women have screwed up logic, it's basically a right of passage into earning the Uzumaki name."

"Why are you so cross Shino?" Chouji asked, "your marrying a Haruno."

"Sakura's biological father was an Uzumaki and in one of the last legs sent into combat in WW1, her mothers parents did not exactly like that their daughter was pregnant and widowed, so they forced her to remarry to the asshole that was her step-father." Shino grumbled.

The compartment was silent. Chouji and Kiba had their mouths open and eyes wide, even Shikamaru widened his eyes in alarm. Kiba burst out laughing. His arms that were situated behind his head came across his torso holding his stomach.

"Damn man," he let out between chuckles, "what is Sakura's secret, that is the longest I have ever heard you talk." Chouji started chuckling and Shikamaru let out a small smile. Shino stayed silent.

Putting his hands into a prayer like position Kiba started speaking again. "Oh lord, thank you for letting my best friend meet Sakura no matter how much of a banshee she see- oomph!" Kiba wheezed. Shikamaru shared a high-five with Shino.

"Jeez Kiba, stop being so obnoxious, your not even religious." A new voice interrupted the chatter. All four men immediately stood up and saluted.

"Colonel Hatake, what a surprise." Chouji said.

"At ease Lieutenants. I just wanted to see how my favorite underlings are. I also want to know how your going to whip the rookies into shape."

Chouji chuckled, a sound promising pain. "Don't worry Colonel we have that covered." Kiba looked at Chouji with a mixture of respect and curiosity.

"Hey Chouji, does Ino know you're a sadist." Chouji nodded, making Kiba howl in laughter.

"Damn when Hinata found out she passed out." Kiba yelled throwing his hands in the air above his head.

"Speaking of girls," the Colonel spoke, his lone cyclopean like eye turned upward, "how did they take it." He was looking a Shikamaru, implying he only cared about his little sister.

Raising his hand to grade against the skin of his neck, Shikamaru made a face. "Not to well, Colonel Hatake, not to well, I'm afraid that even after I spoke to her she went into her ghost-like state again.

"Maa maa, just call me Kakashi when we're alone." He waved his hands in front of his face. Shikamaru brought his hands to his sides and sat down.

"Aren't you also leaving a significant other behind Col- Kakashi?" Chouji inquired. Causing the silver-haired Colonel to rub the back of neck.

"Yeah Midori was throwing pots and pans out the window," Kakashi bowed his head, "she wouldn't even let me hug Sakumo and Minato." Shikamaru nodded his head, Midori was Naru's cousin on her mothers side, it wasn't a surprise that she reacted the way she did. Minato and Sakumo were their three month old twin sons, named after Kakashi's father and teacher, who was coincidentally Naru's father.

"Must've been rough, not being able to say good bye when even if you do come back, they would be four years old." Kiba commented.

Kakashi shrugged, "I somehow managed to calm her down, then I was able able to hold them, and say my goodbyes without endangering my manhood by begging on my hands and knees." A snort was heard.

"So Colonel Hatake, have you seen the credentials of the infantries new recruits?" Shino spoke.

He nodded sharply then smirked through his mask. "They are not very impressive, but then again you could always whip them to 107th standards." Tensions rose as Chouji's and Kiba's sadistic training came to mind, which soon had every male in the over-used smoke riddled compartment smirk that promised hell on earth.

"Those damn Nazi's wont know what hit them." Kiba growled.

"Well then I will just leave everything up to you four then." He then pulled out an orange book.

"Didn't Midori ban you from ever reading those?" Shikamaru inquired. Kakashi pinned him with a glare in retaliation.

"The boys are not here, and I'll be gone for who know how many years might as well read what I can now before they are confiscated again."

Everyone snorted, "oh please, you just want to get new ideas on how to say hello." They intoned.

"Hmm, did you say something boys?" He didn't even look up from his book.

"We're not Gai," they deadpanned. Getting nothing in response, the four Lt. Colonels looked at each other before going to their own devices. Kiba taking a slab of wood and a knife from somewhere started carving, while Shino took out a book of insects, and Chouji started eating. Shikamaru watched his friends for a moment before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Naru watched as the black rusted train left the station, it's creaking wheels whining their protest. She watched until she could no longer see the window that held her beloved. She looked at her hand, the shining diamond delicately resting on her slim gloved finger. She gripped Hinata a little tighter, the indigo haired girls floral patterned lavender dress bunched under her fingertips.

Drawing in a shaky breath she spoke. "Let's go girls, the guys may be gone but we have chores to do." Sakura glared at her, her dull green eyes flashing.

"How about you be more sensitive of our position Naru!" She snapped. Before Sakura could say more Naru spoke her voice like ice.

"But I am in your position, everyone here is, I am losing my fiancée to this damn war and I may never see him again but just because they are gone does not mean that time stops, we still have seasons, and we have farms to cultivate, nothing stops because you don't want it to Sakura. So grow up."

Her eyes widened for a minute before they were downcast. "Sorry Naru, I had forgotten that he'd had proposed last month."

Naru gave the pinkette a watery smile, "don't worry about it." Shifting Hinata so that it was easier to walk with the broken girl leaning onto her, she slowly made her way to the exit of the place that had become a house of desolation. Ino walked beside Sakura swaying slightly here and there. As they exited the station and the sunny clear day the four army wives made their way to a 1920 Ford Truck, it was a rusty red, the interior scratched and splotched by a mysterious substance, the trunk riddled with feathers and hay.

Before they made it into the truck Ino collapsed, loud wails pervading the area. "He's gone, he's never coming back, I'll never be able to see him again." Sakura slowly trudged her way the broken blonde.

"C'mon pig, what would Chouji say, he would tell you to keep your chin up, and who says their not coming back." Sakura huddled next to Ino, tears making their way down her cheeks. A loud slam of a door cut off their conversation. When the two girls looked up they saw Naru in her tear stained orange clad visage make their way towards them.

Bending down to their level she spoke. "Ino, Chouji gave to those dog tags as a way of saying that you are always on his mind and that he will do everything to make it back to you. And Sakura do you really think that Shino would leave you to your fathers mercy? So chin up, stand tall, and just think of the hell we can give them when they come home."

"Yeah, when Chouji gets home he's going to learn that he's not the only one with a hidden sadistic side." Ino mumbled.

Sakura nodded in agreement, "and I'll skin Shino alive for breaking his promise to me."

"O-okay then," Naru gave them a look of disbelief, "anyway hop in the back we got to go get Midori and then head back to the farms, as I said earlier we have chores to do." They nodded and hopped into the cramped back seat.

"Why are we picking up Midori?" Hinata spoke up from her sorrow filled silence, her voice was dry and raspy from unuse.

"Midori is shutting down the farm for the next four years, she can't raise twin boys and take care of a farm after all, so I'm taking care of her and their going to help us around our farms for the next four years.

"It must be hard, she is losing her husband, he's going to the front lines, and she has twin boys." She whispered

"Yeah but she has us, and we're going to do everything we can to help her raise, Sakumo and Minato." Sakura spoke conviction and emotion showing in her face for the first time in two weeks, since they had learned their fiancées were going to the front lines in Germany and France.

Ino and Hinata nodded their agreement. Naru laughed a bit. "Yeah she's not going to be alone." They turned onto the dirt covered road, small pieces of rock making popping noises on the aluminum doors and the windshield.

"We really need to get this road paved." Ino growled.

"Yeah well Ino-pig your going to have to deal with it for another four years, all we can give to the war effort, money, metals, food, letters. Everything has to go to them." Sakura stated.

"Yes forehead I understand that." Ino retorted, fluffing out her dress wrinkling her nose at her disheveled state.

"Now now girls stop fighting, we don't want Midori to see us like this." Naru droned then glanced into the rear view mirror to see if Akamaru was still safely situated in the back. He was, his large face hanging off the side, tongue rolling out.

She took a right, turning into a gate that shined a rustic faded silver, the big beautiful italic H grafted into the middle, vines starting to grow up the sides, twining and twisting into the metal. The farm, with its rich green grasses and the loud barking of the dogs as they chased the truck, was one of the largest and the oldest, in this town, there were five families that had been there since the founding nearly two hundred years prior.

The Hatake were one. Unlike most of the farmers that resided in the town of Konoha, they didn't raise cattle, instead they grew strawberries, watermelons and a large variety of other delicious fruits. Her cousin Midori had met Kakashi when she had moved with her aunt from Uzu. Midori had told her, that at first they ignored one another, at twelve Kakashi was cold and indifferent, provoking her and getting screamed at a multiple of times. Something Naru couldn't see personally. Though over time Midori had somehow smoothened out all of his rough edges, they slowly fell in love over the years, but it wasn't until two years after she had been born that they got together, and soon after that Kakashi had enlisted in the army. When Naru was twelve they got married and now after eleven years they had twin boys.

Then there were the Aburames, Akimichi, Inuzuka, and the Nara. The Aburames were an odd family, but had the largest and most beautiful home she had ever seen, instead of harvesting or raising cattle, they had acres and acres of bee keeps, producing the best honey grown in the entire county! Keeping bugs on a farm isn't what made people feel uneasy about them though, it was the way they carried themselves that creeped people out. The Aburames were tall, all off them reaching over 6', they kept to the side and wore clothing that made them look like they were carrying guns and explosives.

The Akimichi were the friendliest, they weren't weird either, unless you count the inhuman amount of food they could eat. They gave someone food when they could not afford it, and thought it was diabolical to leave a starving puppy out on the streets. The Akimichi's didn't grow just one thing. They raised cattle, grew wheat, and fruit. They were the connoisseurs of farming.

The most well known and coincidentally the rowdiest farmers were the Inuzuka's, whom raised dogs, believe it or not. Hunting dogs, rescue dogs, fighting dogs, seeing eye dogs any thing you could think of. To get along with an Inuzuka you had to realize that because they spend their entire lives living with dogs they are bound to pick up some canine like traits. They were known for being notoriously territorial, they can be rough around the edges, but really are like puppies on the inside. You also have to respect that they like to be Alpha, and take everything in stride.

Lastly there were the Nara, they are by far the laziest people you would ever meet, and coincidentally the smartest, each member having an I.Q above 150. Instead of growing anything that could be bought in markets, the Nara's cultivated medicinal herbs, for hospital use. They also cared for a large herd of deer.

Naru, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata came from families that owned small shops. The only reason that they had met the guys was because they had visited the wounded warrior hospital. Where the girls had been working at the time.

When they had entered the small hospital, there dog-tags had gleamed under the faulty lighting. The girls had watched, watched and observed how they visited each and every one of those wounded warriors, talking to them, not showing any disgust at the appearance at some of the worst wounded.

She had been cleaning the small space that he'd been used as a patients room, but was really only a large warehouse with certain dividers to give some semblance of privacy, when he had stepped into the curtain opening of the make-shift rooms. She had been mumbling about the pain of cleaning the space that had once been occupied, but as the patient that had been staying in here had taken to fever and died, it was open to one of the men that did not have a room.

Shifting the gears on the truck she sat there for a moment, remembering how he-they came back over and over, for their wounded comrades in arms, and later for them.

They will come back, she thought. Looking over to her friends, seeing their dead expressions, they had to. Not coming home wasn't an option, after all he has that promise to keep, and she wasn't kidding about digging him up from that trench either.

Tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, she opened the door and placed her orange clothed foot on the green of the grass. The door shut with a slam behind her. With sure steps she walked up to the deep brown of the expertly carved wood pieces of the Hatake families ancestral door. She momentarily noticed the other three plus one dog following after her.

She was about to burst through the door, nor caring who was doing what, as she always did much to her families frustration, but she stopped. Midori was in an even worse situation that she was. Even though she had given up the Uzumaki name for the Hatake, she was still Uzumaki, and therefore very volatile with negative emotion. So she tried a- different approach. Knocking ever so slightly, she waited for a moment before entering.

When she had first entered the house she had been in awe of the high ceilings with dark wooden floors and maroon colored walls. The beautiful glass chandelier, hand woven tapestries that adorned the hallway entrance, but now she barely gave anything a second glance. Entering the kitchen she saw Midori, bustling about, bags by her feet, and her two children sitting on a blanket in the middle of the floor.

"Hey Midori, need any help?"

The woman in question glanced toward them, crimson curls flouncing about, forest green eyes, red and puffy. She wiped her hands on her apron, a nervous habit that she had not been able to rid of. She nodded then straightened her blue dress.

"Could you pick up these bags and put them in the truck, I'll be right out after I grab the boys." Her voice even after crying was still warm and comforting. Sakura, Ino and Hinata began to busy themselves with the luggage while Naru stepped forward, and reached out to grab Minato. As she did so he gurgled happily, his onyx eyes shining in infant innocence, curly crimson locks falling into his eyes. His green onesie stained with something she hoped was tomato soup.

While Midori grabbed Sakumo, his gravity defying silver hair flopping every which way, and his green eyes closed. His gray onesie wasn't stained with anything she could see. With the boys heads cradled into their elbows they nodded to each other before walking out of the beautiful house.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be fox, as I'll ever be."


	2. Chapter 2

September 25, 1940: The Camp

The screech of the trains brakes caused Shikamaru to jump awake. He looked around his surroundings quickly, his sleep addled vision causing his mind to process slower. When he smelled the fumes of old cigar smoke, floating around the air he knew exactly where he was. The blasted train. The addicting nicotine permeated the train in a series of needy swirls, he sighed in contempt. Naru had forced him to quit smoking when they had started dating. Said she didn't want to be kissing a man that tastes of ash trays.

"Chill man," Kiba grumbled sleepily, "it's just the stupid train."

"That might be true Kiba, but we have stopped why, because we are at our station." Those simple words had Kiba and Chouji dragging out their bags and sprinting out of the compartment. Shika and Shino shared a look, then followed their wayward teammates off of the train.

"Do you think that this years training will actually kill them this year?" Shikamaru asked. Hoping that talking will divert his attention to his need of a cigarette.

"Shikamaru."

"Hmmm?"

Digging into his pocket Shino pulled out a pack of Marlboros. Taking one out, he settled one in his mouth before offering the pack to him. "Take one, before you start dancing around like a hippy." Drunkenly Shikamaru reached into the paper box and pulled out the 'cancer in a stick'. Putting the object between his lips, he borrowed Shino's lighter.

"I thought Sakura would've banned you from ever looking at one." It wasn't an unknown fact that Sakura hated smoking. Her mother had died of lung cancer from chain smoking, a few years back.

"What she doesn't know won't kill her." He supplied bluntly. Smoke flowing out of his mouth as he did so. Shikamaru puffed and he held back a moan of delight as the nicotine enriched smoke swirled around in his lungs.

"Ha. It's sad but the one good thing we get out of this is that we aren't being nagged about our smoking." His lacquered shoes hit the rocky path to the trucks, the small pebbles shifting underneath his weight.

"Hey! Bug for brains, pineapple head over here." Kiba shouted, hands waving obnoxiously. Shino and Shikamaru made there way over to the pewter green truck, stained black and dented. Throwing their trunks in the back, the four men crawled onto the termite eaten wooden benches. A few minutes later Kakashi had entered the vehicle.

"Well corporal," he tapped the glass, "let's get a move on." With a rumble of the ignition they were off, dozens of more trucks following them. The pebbles of the rocky road clanged against the dented metal of the truck.

"Well sirs you ready to enter the old stomping ground." The corporal asked. The five officers looked at the iron fence coming into view.

"Will we ever be?" Kakashi answered.

Naru set the gear into park the truck making its signature clank-clank of the moving mechanisms. The engine put-putted as the key was extracted from the ignition.

"Wow, I don't remember the house being this big." Midori commented Sakumo resting on her lap as Minato was cradled in her arms.

"We had a few additions added to the house, but after we met the guys, we gradually left this place." Hinata whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Man!," Ino whined, "we have sooo much dusting to do."

"Are you sure the boys will be alright, you know that the sinuses-…"

"Sakura," they groaned, "back off."

"I understand that your trying to help Sakura, but it's impossible to keep these boys from dust, heck we breath in dust. Really it's not a big deal, as long as we get the majority of it cleared away we'll be fine." Midori added. Sakura grumbled.

"Well," Naru clapped her hands, "let's get to cleaning." She popped out of the truck and sped toward the neglected house.

"You know for someone so energetic, it's kind of hard to see how Shikamaru can put up with her, I mean he's so lazy, and she's so loud." Sakura commented. They looked at her, delicately raising their eyebrows.

"Like you're the one to talk Billboard brow." Ino deadpanned, then started on the trail to the house. Midori and Hinata followed her.

"What?" Sakura asked to no one. Then ran to catch up to the others.

"It's about time Sakura your so slow." Naru teased as Sakura finally made it to the top step of the front patio. Sakura took a deep breath and leaned her body against the chipped rail.

"It's not my fault, I haven't done that kind of hike since I moved out, you can't blame me that I'm a bit out of shape." Sakura panted.

"And it's not my fault that you didn't want to come on our daily three hour walk with the girls and I." Naru said with false arrogance.

"Just open the damn door Naruko, I want to get the cleaning over and done with so we can head down to the market and get some groceries for dinner, then I want to sleep." Ino growled. Taking a key out Naru inserted the key inside the rusted lock.

"Huh it's been a while since I've been to the market." She commented lightly.

"You know why," Hinata commented lightly, "you've been avoiding Sasuke ever since you met Shikamaru. Plus Sasuke is always at the market, so you avoid going there."

Nary wrinkled nose in distaste for the name. "I don't regret it," Naru stated strongly, "in a way Shikamaru opened my eyes, if I kept being friends with him he would've done the same thing anyhow." Naru jiggled the key in the lock roughly until she heard a faint click. She threw the door open and walked in. She stared slack jawed at the interior of the country house. The others stood behind her with the same expressions.

"Holy shit." Naru whispered.

"We have a lot of dusting to do." Sakura complained.

"Well then girls," Midoriko set the twins on the floor and flipped on the switch, "let's get cleanin'."

Shikamaru scanned every face in the courtyard. He noted every shift, or gesture the men made. He snorted, all of them took themselves too seriously, 'oh well, it'll be fun to break them." He mused. His gaze shifted to Colonel Hatake who was standing, ready to speak to his new recruits.

"I would say welcome," he began voice booming, "but then again I would be lying if I did. Let me make this clear, this is no Boy Scout summer camp, we are not here to teach you how to be kind, respectful citizens, we are here to teach you how to be efficient soldiers. You will be worked to the ground, you will be bleeding. And yes you will curse, scream, grumble, moan, groan and basically hate everyone sitting or standing on this podium. Now for what we stand for, the 107th infantry was based on teamwork, camaraderie, and exceptional prowess in fighting. Here we have a saying 'those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash' their scum. Now for your commanding officers Lt. Colonels Akimichi, Aburame, Inuzuka, and Nara."

They stood and walked to their commanders side. Kiba spoke first.

"Hello maggots. I am Lt. Colonel Inuzuka. I will be your combat trainer." A feral smirk was plastered to his face. Killer intent floating around him like a shield. Some of the men took a step back, their eyes widened in horror.

"I am Lt. Colonel Akimichi, it's nice to meet you. But I have the feeling the sentiments will not be mutual." The sickly sweet smile could kill Adolf Hitler in one spot. Too bad the recruits didn't think so, no they were lapping up the false nicety like dogs.

"Lt. Colonel Aburame." Though the men didn't back away from the stiff introduction, they'd shifted uneasily in his presence.

"I am Lt. Colonel Nara, I will be overseeing all of your regimental training, I will also be doling out punishments should you ever need it. I would advise you to keep out of trouble. You will be answering yes sir and no sir. You will not be moaning and groaning about your training regimen. Do I make myself clear?" He was met with silence. Then a lone hand was raised.

"Actually Nara, I have a question. What makes you think you can tell me- an Uchiha, the elite of the elite- what to do?" The courtyard went silent, all eyes turned to the pale raven haired, onyx eyed male. Their eyes wide and mouths hanging open. Shikamaru glanced at his comrades. He saw his best friends, eyes narrowed and forms rigid, and ready to fight. He held up a hand, at once the courtyard was silent yet again.

"That was a rhetorical question Private." He announced, "if I was anyone else you would have been strapped to the pole and left there for the night." The tension rose. The recruits glanced uneasily at one another, but not daring to speak.

"And what do you think Naru would say, when she hears that." Sasuke smirked, his eyes gloating over his statement.

"What would Itachi say when he hears that your talking back to a high ranking officer?" Kakashi questioned, the deep tenors of his voice had a hidden undertone of malice laced throughout its depths.

"Tch, what my brother think is none of my business. I ask you again Nara, what would Naruko say to this?" The smirk never left the Uchiha's face.

Shikamaru made his way down the cemented steps of the platform. The gravel crunched as his polished shoes hit the sanded ground. Back straight and face neutral he made his way toward Sasuke. The large mass of males parted creating a large pathway for Shikamaru to walk to the disrespectful private. Shikamaru stopped in front of Sasuke.

"What could possibly make you think you could talk disrespectfully to your superiors?"

Sasuke's face took on one of rage. "She was mine, and she always will be." Sasuke spat.

Shikamaru sighed, this was always a problem between him and Sasuke. Naruko and Sasuke had a sort of friendship when they were younger. Or more like Naruko was being nice and Sasuke took advantage of her. When Shikamaru and Naruko met Sasuke became violent, when they started dating he became abusively violent. She had cut all ties with him when he had slapped her so hard, she got a concussion and the sides of her mouth started bleeding.

"I don't care what problems you have with me Woman Beater, anywhere else I wouldn't care. But here you disrespect my status, and when you bring Naru into this mess; well you just got into deep shit." He nodded toward Kiba. Shikamaru turned away, a nonverbal form of showing disrespect.

"When your lying dead in trench while everyone is going home, you know who she'll run crying to."

Shikamaru turned his head, fingers fiddling with the cigarette in his mouth. "Yeah," he said finally, "but it won't be you. Hey Kiba I think punishment is in order."

"Couldn't agree more Lieutenant Colonel Nara, all right you disrespectful maggots because your good friend Sasuke wants to have some fun I want everyone to give me fifty push-ups and fifty crunches, and if any of you do anything half-assed you have to start over again. Alright now corporal," a small skinny man raced up the steps.

"Sir!" He squeaked.

"I want you and your team to supervise them make sure none of them are faking it."

"Yes sir!" The short man preceded to shout out orders, his nasal voice making it sound like a duck quacking.

"ACHOO! Man I hate dusting, I'm starting to think I'm allergic to dust." Ino whined.

"Ino you can't be allergic to dust, the dust is merely resting upon the nasal receptors inside…"

"Sakura shut up." Came the unison of five people.

"You know I think I finally understand why Shino is marrying you." Midori spoke up.

"Why?" Sakura drawled.

"You two are so different but you share the same weird speech things like how Shino always asks 'why' before answering the question and you spout out random medical facts."

"And I thought he loved me." Sakura remarked sarcastically.

"I have no doubt that he does, even a couple that 'opposites attract' relates to them they'll have something in common."

"Alright Midori," Naruko said with a laugh, "we told Sakura to shut up about her Medical jargon, we need you to stay quiet about your mushy love monologues. Lord knows how big brother can handle you, him being an emotionless bastard and you being a hopeless romantic it's kind of hard to see." Naru cut in.

Midori hurumphed, and grabbed a dust ridden rag that had been placed on the counter and began wiping the dust off from the radio standing up against the wall.

"Hey could you turn on the radio?" Ino asked. Hinata raced over to the rectangular wooden radio and turned the dial. Static imploded around the room, turning the dial more Hinata rested it on a station and music wrapped around every person was enveloped in a thick blanket of music.

"Now this is what I'm talking about." Ino said as Elvis Presley's Jail House Rock came on. She spun around the room dancing as she swept the hard wood floor. Midori laughed as she picked up her boys and spun them around the room, their screams of delight resounded around the room. The rest of the afternoon was filled with laughter and music, the desperation that had filled the group hidden.

Naru sighed as she walked into her room, a white towel wrapped around her body, and another around her hair. Flipping the switch in her room she made her way to the dresser. Picking out a pink cotton nightgown Naru quickly dressed. Folding her two towels she rested them on her vanity and picked up a brush. Humming as she untangled her long golden tresses she spent the time in silence and moderate peace. Placing her brush down she stood up to head to her bed Naru paused as she saw something poking out of the corner of her vanity mirror.

Pulling out the item that had been stuck between the seem of the wooden casing and the mirror itself she gazed upon it in silence. "I had though I had gotten each one, guess I must have missed it." Its edges were frayed, years of abuse from being stuck in that crevice.

It was a photo of her and Shikamaru, even if the picture was black and white she could see the colors perfectly. They were having a picnic on the beach of a little pond on the outskirts of Konoha. A small blanket was lying on the ground, a wicker basket placed unceremoniously at the edge of the red checkered pattern. Her hair was forever flying her dress flowing in the same direction. Her legs were folded underneath her. A glowing smile plastered onto her younger face, love shining through the grayness of the eyes. Shikamaru sat next to her, his large form swallowing her smaller one into his toned chest. A small loving smile was on his face, his small deer like brown eyes glittering from the sun.

Tears landed softly on the eternally immortalized lovers. She hugged the small paper closely to her chest, trying to absorb the picture and have it forever wrapped around her heart. She felt as if a fog had surrounded her environment, the grass had once been so green, the sky once so blue, and the sun once so brilliant. When she had met Shikamaru her world had brightened to a frightening degree. Now she didn't understand how she had been able to see anything bright before she had met the slightly stoic Nara male. She can't imagine his sarcastic quips, his chauvinistic attitude.

It had been so much easier back then. She had been able to smile easily laugh and play with her friends. But she hadn't been truly able to smile or laugh since she had found that blasted letter. Now she had wished she had hidden it that day, but she knew she couldn't have. His duty was to his country, and currently his count- the whole world was in a disarray. Unfortunately he had to be there to help pick up the pieces.

A dry sob escaped Naru's throat before she could catch it. She wished he was here, she wished that she could see him, talk to him, punch him. Another sob racked her ferociously shaking body, tears trekked down her scarred tan cheeks with abandon, the salt liquid heating the cold surface of her skin. She grit her teeth, 'it just wasn't fair!' Why? Why? Why did fucking Hitler have to spew all his propaganda shit? Why did he have to be a Dictator? Why did it have to be him? Why Shikamaru?

A knock rapped on the chipped door to her bedroom, and a mass of curly red hair ran through the room to her bed. Wrapping her arms around Naru Midori hugged the smaller girl to her chest, the young girls jerking sobs threatening her balance. Running a hand through Naru's silky golden locks Midori tried to comfort the broken girl next to her.

"Shh, Naru talk to me I'm right here." Midori repeated this phrase like a mantra, a practiced calm voice resonating through her chest.

"Why?" Naru finally sobbed, "I wish it all disappeared, so everything could return to normal. I wish this war never started. I wish that Sakumo and Minato didn't have to go through the childhood without a father. I wish that my fiancée was here with me, and being sent out to war where her will come back home scarred and unlike the man this u fell in love with. That's what I'm scared of the most Midori, that when he comes back he will be so changed that he wont love me anymore."

"That's not going to happen, he loved you and that will never change. He most likely will come home scarred, but you will be there to help him pick up the pieces Naru," she lifted her cousins face so that Naru's watery blue eyes met with her misted green ones, "a males job is to protect their home and their families, a woman's job is to pick up the pieces left behind when they do."

Naru's sobs softened, nothing more than hiccups now. Midori stayed there until she was sure that the petite female had fallen into a deep sleep. The small photograph clenched close to her chest, hair floating around the floral pattern of her pillow case like a halo. Gently closing the door Midori shuffled in the darkness of the hallway, her bare feet meeting the stiff coldness of the wood flooring. Entering her carpet clothed floor turned in her lamp situated near her bed.

Matching twin cradles met her sight, looking over the wooden beds Midori looked on lovingly to her sleeping sons. With practiced ease Midori picked the both of them into her comforting arms. Bringing them to her bed she lied down of the stuffed comforter. She ran a hand through Minato's Crimson locks, it's soft curls adding resistance to her combing.

He looked so much like her from what little she could tell at the time. He had her hideous red hair, hair she had inky like started liking when Kakashi had compared her locks to a rose. But Minato had his fathers coal black eyes, eyes that pierced into her very soul since she had first met the father to her children when they were twelve. They had been eight then, and he had been so cold.

She turned to her youngest, the one that had his fathers spiky silver hair. Sakumo had been the surprise baby, they hadn't been expecting twins. But they had been ecstatic, they were going to name their son Minato. Kakashi had felt like he was betraying his fathers name when they had decided to name their first born after hid mentor and her uncle. When Sakumo came into this world, Kakashi had immediately named him after his father.

She lied down, her sons tucked safely under her arms. She moved her head to glance at her window admiring the glittering stars that floated around the cosmos. Her and Kakashi had been through so much together already. Midori closed her eyes, fatigue finally washing over her in waves. She guessed this was another obstacles that they had to beat. She only hoped her could come home. She wanted her sons to know their father. And she wanted their father to know them. With that last thought darkness finally took over her mind.

Sunlight shone across her face through the window, it's intrusive rays lighting every crevice inside her room including her eyelids. Opening her eyes Naru reluctantly sat up from the bliss that was sleep. She glanced to her bare window, the light glittering from the translucent window. 'Mental note: get curtains for windows.'

Placing her feet into her slippers Naru stood, arching her back to stretch. Paper crumpled in her hand, bringing the appendage down to eye level Naru could feel the pinprick of tears again. 'Oh yeah that's what happened, I'm going to have to thank Midori for last night.'

Naru briefly glanced at the clock hanging on her wall and sighed. "It's six o'clock, what to do what to do?" Looking around the room Naru looked for something to occupy her time until her friends had awoken. A flash of white sparkled in her peripheral, turning to the source she saw a piece of paper with a pencil sitting innocently on top of it placed on her vanity.

"That wasn't there before was it?" She scratched her scalp in confusion. A bulb blinked on and her eyes widened. Rushing to her vanity she quickly sat down on the blue cushioned stool. 'It takes a week to get to the camp,' she thought to herself, 'they get their mail today…' Her thought trailed off. Glancing at the slightly crumpled photo Naru started her letter.

Running down the steps Naru raced to the office, picking up an envelope she folded her letter and laced it inside. Closing the protective package she quickly wrote the needed information onto it and raced back into the kitchen.

Ino, Hinata, Sakura, and Midori stood around the island in the kitchen each holding their own letter. Hinata turned bright hopeful lavender eyes to Naru's blue ones, her indigo hair parted into two tightly made French braids held closely together by twin lavender ribbons.

"Well well Sakura, looks like Naru understood what you were trying to do. Guess you can't say she's a complete idiot." Ino teased. Naru glared at her fellow blonde. Ino smirked and flipped her long braided platinum hair over her shoulder. The purple ribbon blending into her identical royal purple nightgown. She turned to her pink haired cousin and smiled thankfully, Sakura returned the smile.

"Alright," Midori clapped her hands, "who's going to send these?"

"Well I'm going to the market today to pick up some food, the post office isn't too far from here I can go there before I drive to the market after work." Hinata said.

"We'll go with you Hinata, since we all work at the same place." Ino inputted.

"Good, good we need someone to do the laundry… Actually I'll do that, I need someone to stay close to the boys."

"Alright now that we have a schedule worked out lets get dressed and head out."

Everyone raced out of the kitchen toward their rooms. Flipping through her closet Naru grabbed her Nurses uniform and quickly donned the white cotton dress and pale pink apron. Naru put on her white shoes and sat at her vanity. Quickly running her combed brush through her hair she French braided the golden stands tightly. Flipping her braided hair over her shoulder she wrapped a light orange ribbon around the strands and set off.

Shikamaru walked along the gravel path of the camp grounds watching as Kiba shouted at the trainees to keep running. They had currently done ten laps around the mile long track stopping only for two minute water breaks.

"Alright you big wooses head to the mess hall you all deserve a two hour break." Kiba walked over to him and clapped him on his shoulder.

"It's been two weeks, you keep training them like this we'll be able to sail off to Europe within three months." He complemented.

"That what I've been trying to do, it's also a good thing that these rookies are so willing to do whatever I want the to do." He grinned proudly.

"That because their scared of you."

"Aww c'mon Shadow boy, you can at least let me have my imagination." Kiba groaned.

"If I let you have your imagination then this whole camp wouldn't exist because you would have blown it up."

"Touché."

The two young officers stepped inside the large building of the mess hall, two hundred booming voices thundered against the red Adobe brick walls. Laughter and camaraderie present all throughout the room. Kiba and Shikamaru stomped across the cement flooring and walked up to the officers table. Shino, Chouji, and Kakashi were already seated on the bench like seats of the table, small portions of food littered the table.

Sitting down Shikamaru fiddled with Naru's pearls. If he closed his eyes her could picture her face; her glowing smile, her bright blue eyes, her sunny blonde hair. Grabbing a bowl of God-knows-what Shikamaru brought the spoon to his mouth.

"Alrighty boys, we got mail." Corporal Shiranui strutted in six big wads of letters in his arms. Immediately every single male in the vicinity grew quiet, excitability rolled off of them in waves.

Walking up to his commanding officers the middle aged man brought out five letters. "These are addressed to each of you." Shino grabbed the envelopes and distributed them.

Grabbing the white envelope Shikamaru smiled at Naru's familiar delicate scrawl running across the surface. Carefully opening the precious package Shikamaru tugged out the letter nestled inside. The scent of her perfume lingered and Shikamaru felt for the first time in two weeks like he was home. Without wasting anymore time his brown eyes took in the writing.

Dear Shikamaru,

I know saying this will make you feel bad or at least sad, and I'm sorry to be saying this but I feel as if I must. I miss you, when you get this you would have been gone for two weeks. But for me as I sit here writing this has only been you gone now I can't help but wonder I had survived so happily without you. I feel as if I were walking through a black and white movie, nothing had color anymore. Well I digress, I guess you want to know more than my feelings so here I go.

The girls and I had decided to move back to our old house,including Midori she decided to shut down the farm until the boys are old enough when that will be I have no idea. But don't worry, every week or so the girls and I will take care of the land. Sakumo and Minato are so cute, they are exactly like their father- quiet.

Sakura, Hinata, Ino and I are still working in the hospital though we were thinking on getting a job in a factory; better pay since everything is going to be so expensive due to rationing. But it's hasn't been settled. I know you won't be happy, and I'll try to put it off as long as I can until we desperately need the money.

I hope this war will be over soon, even if it has only been weeks I miss you so. Stay safe and please don't do anything too reckless- who would've thought I would sat that? I love you more than I can express. Though knowing you, you already knew that. Stupid genius with you stupidly high I.Q. You know it really sucks that I can't surprise you or anything. Though I digress and I only do that reluctantly.

Always Yours

Naruko Uzumaki

P.S- if you didn't already see it look back inside the envelope. I hope you remember. Found it hidden between my vanity mirror and the wooden frame. Sorry if it's crumpled, had a hard time looking at it without crying.

Shikamaru rubbed his forehead a small sad smile gracing his face. Breathing in sharply he pulled out a small square photo. He chuckled, he did remember it was their six month anniversary, Naru had said she didn't care about things like that but he had decided to do something special. Knowing that she liked simple things he had taken her to their special valley where he had set up a simple picnic. It had been one of the best times he had shared with her.

He placed the precious photo in his inside coat pocket near his heart before his friends could pester him about it. Shikamaru glanced at his comrades, Shino was gripping the letter tightly in one hand and the other running repeatedly through his bushy brown curls. Kiba was reading his letter slowly, knuckles pressing roughly against is mouth. Chouji was crying softly, shoulder shaking and hands forcefully fisting in his auburn hair.

Kakashi didn't look at all like he was influenced by the contents of the letter. But Shikamaru had known Kakashi for longer than he had known Naru, Kakashi has trained him. Had actually threatened him that if he had ever hurt Naru he would think that training was heaven compared to what he was going to do to him. So it was pretty safe to say that Shikamaru knew Kakashi.

He noticed when is superiors eyes flashed with sadness, relief, and happiness. From the cues Shikamaru was getting from the older male he could guess that Kakashi was relieved. After all it wasn't every day that you had to leave you wife of a little more than a decade and two young twin sons.

Clapping and whooping sounds of the troop broke Shikamaru out of his reverie and thinking. Looking at his friends in wonderment they stood and made their way to the middle of the sound. He was young short brown hair and grey eyes. His smile was the biggest he had seen in some time, it almost reminded him of Naru.

"What's with all the celebrating?" He asked. The young recruit stood to attention, the contagious smile never leaving his face.

"I'm going to be a father sir." He replied. Shikamaru stood quiet for a while. The young man straightened his shoulders more and stood taller, afraid for what was going to happen. There Lt. Colonels and Colonel were a mystery to many of his comrades. The only thing they all new about the young Lt. Colonel is that head had a girl. If what the Uchiha had said about girl were correct. That's his superior had grabbed a good one.

"What's you name soldier?" Kiba asked.

"Private Steve Rodgers sir!" He answered immediately. His voice lowered and became sharper.

"And your wife?" Chouji asked. A fond look overcame the young new soldiers eyes as he though about his young pregnant wife.

"Peggy sir."

The five of them stood silent, no emotion showing in their faces. Shikamaru smiled and grasped the smaller males shoulder and shook him slightly. "Congratulations Private Rodgers. I hope you will some day be able to see your child."

"Thank you sir!"

"Alright everybody you have ten more minutes and then it's to your cabins. Remember at twenty-three hundred, disperse!"

Shuffling about the mess hall two hundred members of the 107th infantry left to their cabins. Dozens upon dozens of feet stomped on the grey cracked cement. Leaving Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, and Kakashi standing alone in the large building.

"Should we go get the bastard?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah he's been out there long enough, I wonder how many different punishments we'll have to do before he finally does what we tell him too." Chouji said offhandedly.

"Probably another dozen." Shikamaru grumbled. The small group of five waled out the back of the brick building and made their way to the outskirts of the camps properties. Walking into a densely covered forest the officers followed an unkept trail. Bushes and brambles scratched Shikamaru as he led the group to where the bastard was standing tied to a pole.

"This is a cruel and unusual punishment." The dark haired man smirked. "You can't keep me here forever."

"That's right it's against the code, but we can bring you here as often as we like until you follow our directions." Kakashi countered.

"So Uchiha how would you like to get down?" Kiba asked. The dark haired recruit looked up, coal black eyes flashing in superiority.

"I would love too Inuzuka."


End file.
